


Weird

by Noahrwhal



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahrwhal/pseuds/Noahrwhal
Summary: You know that something is wrong with you when you see your worst enemy with other eyes...~ * ~Where Kyle has a dream about Cartman and starts to fall for the other.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 41





	Weird

You know that something is wrong with you when you see your worst enemy with other eyes...

It all starts with a dream, a goddam dream. That night when he went to bed he was feeling so sick and nauseous so the dream about him and Cartman making out was like the worst fever dream he had ever. When he woke up he inmediatly ran towards the bathroom to throw up all the delicious food that his mom made the night before.

He tried to ignore the fact that he dreamt with Cartman, but he couldn't, he really couldn't stop thinking about it. Whenever Eric showed up he just thought about his dream and became a blushing mess and for his awesome good luck, Kenny noticed that.

Two weeks passed when Kenny faced him and asked what was rong with him, Kyle just made up stuff like he catched a cold and he had fever so that's why he was red half of the time.

— I wasn't born yesterday dude. — Kenny said taking his hood off. — We're friends Kyle, you can tell me what's wrong.

— You promise you won't tell anyone? — Kenny nodded, Kyle sighed giving up with his life. — I dreamt with Cartman

— That's not ba-

— We were making out. — Kenny looked at the other with eyes wide as plates and when he processed the information he couldn't hold his laughter. — Thanks friend, you're making me feel so much better.

— Dude that's normal, I have dreams like that with Butters too.

— But you love Butters. — Kenny smiled but Kyle's expression just went off and off, it was like his soul left his body.— Kenny, I fucking love Cartman.

— Oh damn.

Both boys looked at the floor with soulless expressions, Kenny's hand went to the other's shoulder trying to give him support. Kyle sighed again and both started to walk towards the classroom. 

\----

The weeks passed by and Kyle was every day more flustered than before. Everyone noticed it, he could tell, Stan and Kenny made fun of him everytime, even Ike new that his brother had a crush on Cartman. 

— No I'm not gonna tell him. — Kyle groaned when Stan asked, the boy just rolled on his bed and looked at the red haired walking around in circles.

— Dude, it's been three months. You've never had a crush for so long. 

– I had a crush on you for five years now shut up.— Kyle blabbered. — If I tell him he's gonna humiliate me, you know that I hate it. 

— Bro I had a crush on you too. — Stan laughed.— Eric is unpredictable Kyle, you don't know how he'll react.

— You're telling me that I could have been with you? 

— That's right. 

—Fuck.

— You still have a chance.

— Simp.

While Stan was trying to fluster his best friend to make him forget a little about the situation, Kenny was with Eric listening to the other whining about everything. 

— How do you know if you love someone?— Eric asked, Kenny opened his eyes and looked shocked at the other boy. — forget what I said. 

— No I won't forget it. — Kenny laughed and Eric's face became more red than his sweater.— Who would say that Eric Cartman would be in love. 

— Kenny, you're breaking my balls right know. — He was embarrassed and Kenny wasn't helping. 

— Is it Red? Bebe? Oooh I know, it's Wendy! — Kenny said giggling. 

— It's not a girl asshole. 

— You like me? Sorry I have a boyfriend alrea-

— It's not you either— Cartman interrupted, Kenny laughed again tears coming out of his eyes by the laughter. 

— Craig? Nah it's not Craig. Then it must be Stan because you hate Kyle with your whole heart. — Kenny knew what he was doing. 

The brown haired boy face became more red than before, his eyes rolled as he mumbled some curse for the blonde guy, he sighed and faced the other boy. Kenny looked back at the chubby one and waited for him to talk. 

— I hate Kyle because I like him, and that bothers me so much. — he looked down with a sad expression. — but I can't stop treating him bad, it's like an habit. He probably hates me so much by it and I just can't go and say "hey I like you" after saying "fuck you jew" 

— You're screwed.

— indeed I am.

\--------

The sun was setting, the four boys where around the pond seing the sky and talking about conspiracy theories, idea that was brought by Kenny. They sat on the snow, the red haired boy was between Stan and Kenny, the other was in front of them screaming nonsense. 

Kyle looked at Cartman, both of them locking gazes for a bit but it felt like the eternity for both of them. The black haired guy sighed when he found out that both of his friends were blushed and felt uncomfortable.

— Kenny let's get drinks.— Stan said getting up from the floor, the blonde boy followed him.

— Can I go too? — Kyle asked.

— You're not going stupid jew. — Cartman replied at his question, Kyle looked at him and threw a snowball at his face, clearly pissed off.

— Stop saying I'm a fucking jew, stupid fatass. — Kyle got hit by a snowball in return, he gasped in indignation. 

Stan and Kenny ran away from the place before the other two killed them and went to get some drinks for the four of them, drinks that obviously they'll ask money for later because it ain't free. 

— Cartman likes Kyle back.— Kenny said. — I hope they finally realize that they like each other and stop fighting over nothing, god, as kids they were fucking annoying and they still are. 

— Even if they date they won't going to stop fighting, lol. 

— You're right tho.

They returned to find both Kyle and Cartman covered in snow and deeply blushed looking at the floor.

— Screw you guys, I'm going home. — cartman stuttered and started to walk away.

— You're a coward! — Kyle screamed and Cartman turned around to look at him. — Why you go like that after saying those things you idiot!

— Because I don't want to face the truth Kyle! 

— Go fuck yourself asshole.

— I can fuck you if you want.

— Then what the fuck are you waiting for?! — The blonde and the black haired boy looked from their spot as Eric came again. 

Kyle stood still on the spot, eyebrows furrowed as his freckled cheeks were so red, crossed arms and shaking eyes seeing how the other boy walked towards him. 

They looked at each others eyes, hearts shaking fast and trembling bodies. Kyle have never seen Eric so red and shaky on his while life, he was acting so cutely in comparison to the usual Cartman. 

The freckled boy took the first step and grabbed the other's chubby cheeks and kissed him. Instantly both felt like they threw away a big weight as their lips started to move over the other's. Eric's hands grabbed the red haired waist and the other's arms went around his neck. It felt so good, they forgot about the world that surrounded them for a couple minutes. 

— Guys we're here. — Stan coughed awkwardly, Cartman showed him the middle finger while still kissing the other. — And that's on being single haha.


End file.
